Silence After The Rain
by payapa
Summary: What would happen to Tres after Caterina's mission is over? Spoilers from Trinity Blood Canon. CaterinaxTres. One shot. Rated T just to be sure.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood.

There was silence in the room. Only the patter of rain against the window panes gave a rhythm to the stillness of the dark, foreboding atmosphere.

Lying down on her gigantic bed, Caterina struggled to open her eyes and turn her head to her side. Ever since she was diagnosed with a collagen disease, everything she did seemed to be a struggle. Moving was the first to be a pain, but then as time went on, she felt her mind was getting tired as well. Sooner or later, her soul will tire as well. She knew that though she dare not think about it too much.

"Madam."

Caterina looked up and saw the all-too-familiar face of a handsome cyborg. She asked in a whisper, "What is it, Tres?"

The brown-haired figure, who was standing next to her bed, said, "Your vital signs are weakening, madam." He continued, "It is advisable to resume medications and contact a professional immediately." He began to walk toward the door.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Tres, come back."

Tres, almost in a flash, was back by her side. Without moving an inch, the blonde mistress said, "Didn't I tell you? No more medications, no more doctors."

In an instant, her eyes opened. Then she looked at the cyborg's eyes, one of which was glittering red, and asked, "Didn't I?"

He remained silent and stoic, as usual.

But what was unusual was his disobedience. His stubborness to resume her medications and to call upon the doctor. Can't he understand? Caterina thought, almost angrily, I'm dying! Really, what does a cyborg like him know? He can live forever. Pity that he can only live upon my command.

She stopped herself.

Just now, he--

"Positive."

Irritated that she was distracted from her thoughts, Caterina snapped, "What?"

"Positive, you did command no more medications or health professionals." he replied. "I apologize, madam."

Suddenly she remembered why her thoughts lead to where they were. The puzzlement of why, for the first time, did Tres directly disobey her orders to her face.

Then, at that moment, Caterina suddenly felt tired. I don't want to think of it, anymore. It doesn't matter, does it? Maybe it's just a glitch in his system. Maybe his wires need tweaking. I don't know anymore. My life is ending, what else does this cyborg have to live for?

For the first time in a very long time, Caterina suddenly remembered the day she saved HC-IIIX. That day when the dismantled body of a cyborg lay on the ground and a young and healthy duchess of Milan picked up the barely functioning head. She had whispered, "You are mine." The eyes just kept staring ahead, straight at her. It was the first time of many that such eyes would be fixated on the blonde mistress.

Emotion swept her as she lay on her bed. This cyborg, with limited emotions as it might, has probably used up all its energy to produce such an emotion that wanted to save her life. She saved its life. It will do anything to save hers--catch a bullet for her, join the Rosenkreuz Order with her, even disobey a direct order. It most likely wasn't ready to go out of commission.

It most likely wasn't ready to see her leave.

"Tres, come closer." she whispered. Weakly, she patted on the empty space to the side of her on the bed. "Lie down next to me."

The cyborg without hesitation lay down next to her, his eyes looking straight up to the four-poster canopy, his legs lined up straight and his arms to his sides.

Caterina looked with amusement at her (almost) perpetually obedient cyborg. She felt it unfair that such a magnificent creation would go to waste once she passes away. A creation that was once left for junk who blossomed beautifully into one of her best fighters.

But it was hers. He was Caterina's. Tres was hers. Nobody else can wean him into the specimen that he is now.

"Madam. Vital signs are weakening." the figure next to her said.

Caterina closed the gap between the two of them as she lay on her side and began with a whisper, "Tres, I know those times when you risked everything for me."

"Blood pressure indicates--."

"I've said my thank yous to everyone who saved me in the past..."

"Pulse--."

"Hugue, William, Argento, Kaya, Leon, Esther, Kate," she paused, "Abel."

She waited for another blabber from Tres but nothing came. Only raindrops from outside was all she could hear.

"But, I do believe," she continued, "That I haven't expressed gratitude to you."

Suddenly, the cyborg began speaking again, "Madam, vital signs are dangerously--"

Caterina reached out for his cheek and gently caressed it, "Thank you," she said slowly, "And goodbye, my dear Tres."

The rain splashed loudly against the windows as Tres, still laying down next to Caterina, said, "Vital signs are negative."

Her hand, the same one that caressed his cheek, now lay limply on his chest. Tres lifted his hand and began to take it off of him. Then he realized that her last command was to lie next to her. He disobeyed an order to her face already so the next one would be unacceptable.

So the cyborg lay there next to his blonde mistress, his hand over her cold, limp hand on his chest. He stared straight ahead, waiting for her next command.

As the rain stopped outside, true silence ensued once more.


End file.
